His Boys
by CamilaSF
Summary: O sorriso suave em seu rosto se alargou ao vê-los juntos...Seus meninos.


_- Naruto e seus personagens pertence ao Kishimoto,somente peguei os personagens emprestado_

* * *

_**His Boys**_

– NARUTO - Rugiu Sakura furiosa olhando para o homem loiro a sua frente, que estremeceu ao sentir as orbes verdes ardentes em cima de si.

Marchando até ficar perto do loiro, Sakura agarrou o mesmo pelo colarinho da camiseta, o puxando para baixo, para que ficasse cara a cara com ela.

– Como você se atreve, seu idiota…..Não posso acreditar que você ficou dormindo demais nesse dia tão importante - Esbravejou olhando nos olhos azuis, antes de soltar o colarinho da camiseta, e passar pelos fios loiros. Tentando colocar alguma ordem nas mechas bagunçadas. - Seu cabelo está como se você recém tivesse saído da cama, como sempre.

– Sakura-chan...E que não conseguia dormir de tanta emoção para hoje. - Tentou se explicar o loiro. Fazendo a rosada olhar seriamente para ele.

– Tu és um idiota irresponsável - Gritou Sakura, puxando as orelhas de Naruto, que soltou um grito de dor, e olhar para a terceira pessoa na sala.

– SASUKE…..Não fique ai parado rindo e me ajude - Gemeu o loiro para o moreno escorado na parede com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

– Sakura, mesmo se você arrancar a orelha dele, não irá curar a estupidez dele. - Falou o moreno, ignorando os "ei" indignado do loiro. Com uma maldição a rosada soltou as orelhas do loiro que suspirou de alivio.

– Sério Sakura-chan, hoje é o dia que finalmente irei fazer o discurso como hokage, você poderia deixar de fazer isso pelo menos por hoje. - Comentou Naruto, olhando para a carranca da rosada.

– Pare de ser tão irresponsável, que não irei fazer nada assim - Resmungou a rosada, antes de se virar para o morena na sala. - Ajude-o a terminar de se arrumar que irei checar se tudo está certo para o discurso, eu volto logo….E Naruto é bom que estejas pronto quando eu voltar - Terminou ameaçando o loiro antes de sair pela porta.

Ao terminar de checar os pequenos detalhes para o discurso e verificar que todos os Kages estava presentes se dirigiu a sala do Hokage, e ao entrar não segurou o sorriso ao ver Sasuke colocando o chapéu de Kage em cima da indomável juba loira.

– Todos os Kages já estão aqui, e esperando. Então apresse-se Naruto. - Falou a rosada atraindo o olhar dos dois.

Com um suspiro a rosada caminhou até os dois ficando em frente ao novo Kage.

– Naruto, hoje é o dia que você tem esperado por tanto tempo...Seu sonhos está finalmente se realizando. Mesmo sendo um baka, eu confio em você, nós confiamos em você - Comentou a rosada olhando de soslaio para o moreno que concordou com a cabeça. - Não só nós dois mas como Kakashi-Sensei, Sai, Yamato-Senpai...E todos os nossos amigos.

Terminou a rosada com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, antes de franzir a testa olhando para o homem loiro que ia em direção a porta com o chapéu abaixado em frente ao rosto.

– O que pensa que está fazendo Baka? - Perguntou Sakura

Naruto que estava abrindo a porta não se virou, pois o mesmo não queria que seus amigos vissem o rosto corado e os olhos aguados com lágrimas.

– Não é nada, você mesmo disse que estou atrasado Sakura-chan - Falou rapidamente antes de sair.

Suspirando Sakura olhou para a porta onde o loiro havia saído.

– Me pergunto se ele está bem… - Comentou Sakura, que ouviu um "tsk" ao seu lado.

– Sakura, você está agindo como uma mãe. - Falou o moreno, olhando para a menor ao seu lado.

Sakura apenas sorriu.

– E você também, Sasuke, tem que ir….Naruto irá lhe nomear como líder da Polícia Militar de Konoha. - Falou Sakura, passando as mãos pelos fios negros, mas como os loiros do Kage eram impossíveis de se arrumar. Antes de empurar o homem levemente.

O Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto ia para a porta.

A Rosada se virou para a janela, se apoiando no parapeito para olhar o local do discurso. Os ninjas e civis se aglomeravam pelo local, esperando pelo discurso de inauguração do Kage.

O Sorriso suave em seu rosto se alargou ao vê-los juntos...**Seus meninos**.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Yamato todos eles estavam juntos conversando, e ao que parecia o ex-ANBU estava provocando o novo Kage. E ver seus meninos todos juntos, era algo que acalentava o coração da rosada.

Deixando-se perder em pensamentos a rosada se perguntou quando exatamente ela começou a chama-los assim, ou quando eles cavaram tão profundamente seu lugar do coração dela.

_Talvez, tenha sido quando fizeram sua primeira missão Rank-C, quando foram violentamente atacados por Zabuza e Haku._

_Talvez tenha sido no exame Chūnin, quando estava na Floresta da Morte, e foram atacados pelo Orochimaru._

_Talvez quando tinha socado fortemente o novo garoto pálido, que na época era um estranho, um substituto para o companheiro perdido._

_Talvez tenha sido na guerra, quando a mesma quase perdeu todos os cinco de uma só vez._

Só de se lembrar Sakura se arrepiava de medo e pavor.

Eles são a sua vida, seu orgulho, sua alegria.

Eles são seus melhores amigos.

As únicas pessoas no mundo que a conhecem melhor do que qualquer um!

É eles que a fazem uma pessoa melhor. Aliás, eles não fazem dela uma pessoa melhor, ela se torna uma pessoa melhor por ela mesmo, por que eles a inspiram!

E não importa o que aconteça ela sempre vai ama-los, e nada nunca poderá mudar isso!

Limpando a solitária lágrima que tinha escorrido, a rosada espantou os pensamentos negativos, antes de se virar para a porta indo para junto de** seus meninos**.

* * *

_Comentários, Criticas, Pedras ?_

_Beijos Milla_


End file.
